In this application, the terms bed linens, bed coverings, and bed clothing are used interchangeably.
Linens or bed coverings typically are applied to a bed as parallel, concentric layers which are either tucked in or left hanging. There are available a number of fastening schemes for tying or otherwise fastening bed linens in place once the bed has been made. However, such fastening techniques are complicated and/or must be done each time the bed is remade. That is, the covers are refastened to the bed each time the bed is remade. These techniques do not substantially lessen the effort involved, either in making or remaking a bed.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a system and method for attaching linens or bed coverings to a bed in a manner which reduces the effort required to remake the bed.
It is another, related object to provide a system and method for attaching linens or bed coverings to a bed in a manner which simplifies and reduces both the effort required to make the bed initially as well as that required to remake the bed.
It is still another, closely related object to provide a system and method for fastening linens or bed coverings to a bed such that the coverings are automatically aligned and retained in parallel concentric layers until they are removed.